1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to processing of image data to be displayed, and more particularly to an image processing device for providing enhanced image data for a plurality of display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices such as plasma display panel (PDP) devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, light emitting diode (LED) devices, etc. are widely used. A plurality of display devices may be used in a single system to provide various images. For example, images may be displayed in the plurality of display devices, respectively, or a single image may be divided into a plurality of images to be displayed in the plurality of display devices.